The present invention relates to radial arm boards, and more particularly to a robotically controlled, radial arm board for use during cardiac procedure.
Coronary diseases remain a leading cause of morbidity and mortality in Western societies and are treated using several approaches. R is often sufficient to treat the symptoms with pharmaceuticals and lifestyle modification to lessen the underlying causes of the disease. In more severe cases, however, it may be necessary to treat the coronary disease using interventional medical procedures such as cardiac catheterization.
Current radial boards are maneuvered into position manually and generally move only on a single axis. They are not comfortable for the patient and do not allow movement suitable to the normal hand. Additionally, the doctor or assistant must struggle with manually finding a position that is both comfortable for the patient and allows access to the necessary veins or arteries. Further, the board include gel pads to raise the patient's hand and tape the patient's hand for stability. This is often uncomfortable for the patient.
Thus, there exists a need for a more comfortable radial board that allows for more degrees of freedom in movement, comfort for the patient, and easier control by the physician or assistant.